I Learned that from the Pizza Man
by sn0wflake
Summary: What could have happened after Castiel showed up on the road and ended up back at the bunker. What could have happened if Sam went to get groceries instead of looking for room 7B... one shot fluffy, slashy goodness with a touch of smut. and fun destiel exploration.


Sam looked at the old beer, beef jerky and peanut butter cup breakfast his brother had prepared for him. He shot his brother a look.

"Alright… I'll make a run" Dean replied, looking in acknowledgment at the pathetic assortment of food.

Castiel stood, "I can go with you…." he said as he started after his friend. Dean brushed passed him, ignoring the angel. Dean, I'm sorry." he pleaded with Dean.

"For what?" he said, spinning on his heels, staring Castiel down.

"For everything" Castiel was ashamed and embarrassed of the way he had acted. The conflict between right and wrong, angels and man had been so strong in his head when Naomi was in there with him. Now, all he felt was how much of a disgrace he was to himself and the friendship with Sam and Dean.

"Everything?" Dean scoffed, "Like, uh… like ignoring us?" His voice becoming deeper, more gruff. Sam looked up nervously, he was growing more and more uncomfortable in the presence of these two, he knew Dean was seriously pissed, but knew better than to say anything to his brother.

"Yes-"

"Like bolting off with the angel tablet and then losing it, because you didn't trust me? You didn't trust me?!" Dean interrupted Castiel. He was so angry with him, it took everything he had to keep a level tone, to not pummel the man standing in front of him.

"Yes." Castiel dropped his head, his shame was overwhelming- it wasn't feeling he was entirely used to or comfortable with just yet.

"Yeah… yeah, that's not gonna cut it. Not this time. So you can take your little apology and you can cram it up your ass." Dean turned to leave, he needed to leave the room. He didn't know what he wanted to do more, hurt the angel standing in front of him, or lock himself away in his room, away from the overwhelming betrayal he felt. He figured it was best to do neither and just walk out of the bunker; leave Sam to deal with Cas- he was a bit more level headed than he was, after all. _He doesn__'__t even know what happened in there, of course he__'__s calmer about this than I am!_ Dean thought to himself.

Sam cleared his throat loudly. "Umm, right, I'm going to go to the store and get some food, you guys need to work this out…" He quickly grabbed his coat and scrambled out of the bunker. _That__'__s enough of that,_ he thought. _There__'__s too much tension and crap in there for me._ Castiel watched Sam leave, a bit relieved that it was just him and Dean now; Dean was even more pissed than ever. He just needed to get away, and now he was stuck. Trapped in a bunker with the one person who had hurt him most.

"Dean, I thought I was doing the right thing." Castiel looked at Dean, his blue eyes searched Dean's. He just needed him to understand. How could he ever put into words how he felt? He just needed a piece of it all to get through to the hunter.

"Yeah, you always do." Dean didn't care to hear anymore, turning on his heel he stormed off to his room. Rage was seething through him and he could feel his face becoming red and hot. He hated that Castiel made him feel this way. From the moment he met him, Dean had felt a connection with Castiel- at times he wondered if it was more than just that of a "guardian angel".

He walked into his room, shut the door behind him and slumped down onto his bed. He sat on the edge for a while, head in his hands while he stared down at his floor. He had been hurt by people around him in the past, but this one cut deeper. He depended on Cas for so many things. The two of them had fought through some pretty intense situations and their history was riddled with the two of them taking turns swooping in to save the other or get them out of a tough spot.

Castiel paced in the main room for several minutes. How could he make Dean understand? How could he even begin to explain how deep it cut him to know that he had caused his friend to doubt their relationship? Seeing Dean turn and walk away from him so hurt hit Castiel so deeply, he felt a pit opening up within him and what made it worse was that he had been the one to put it there. He needed Dean to forgive, he needed him to be okay. Slowly, he made his way down the hall to Dean's room.

There was a soft knock at the door. Dean felt his whole body tense up- _not now, Cas_, he thought, _give me a fucking minute_.

"Dean?" Castiel carefully opened the door and looked in on his deflated friend. "Dean, I-"

"God damnit, Cas!" Dean erupted at the sound of his voice. "You can't just come in here and think your little puppy-dog eyes are going to fix all of this. You fucked up, Cas. Real bad!" Dean stomped toward the door, he just needed to shut him out. Castiel reached out and grabbed his arm as Dean reached to push him out of the room.

"Dean, please!" He held onto Dean's arm hard, gripping almost too tightly. He stood there and studied Dean's face. His green eyes studied him and Castiel could see so many emotions trying to get out. And then it changed- his overwhelming anger seemed to be shifting; changing from hate to something else, something Castiel had only ever fantasized about. "Dean, I just… I just need you to… "

Dean didn't know what to do. Castiel's blue eyes searched his face and the grip on his forearm was so tight that he feared if Castiel let go, his whole body would crumble, broken in to a million pieces, on the floor. Before he knew what he was doing, Dean reached up and grabbed Castiel's face, pulling it in to his.

Their mouths met with a tremendous force, and Dean was surprised at how perfectly their lips found each other, how amazing it felt to feel Castiel on him. Something deep within him tightened and he knew he needed more from the angel. Gently, his tongue licked across Castiel's lips, waiting for them to open and let him inside. Almost instantly their tongues met and Dean could feel himself growing hard.

Castiel hadn't let up on his grip on Dean, if anything he was holding him tighter now. He needed to have Dean. Needed to taste him, needed to feel him, and the warmth and urgency of their kiss told him he wouldn't have to wait too long. A soft moan escaped him as Dean gently sucked his bottom lip before breaking contact.

"Cas…" Dean looked down at Castiel, he didn't know which part of him to focus on: his piercing eyes, his delicious mouth or his growing bulge pressed up against his own. He noticed then that Castiel had released his grip on him and had moved his hands, instead, to Dean's ass.

Dean closed his eye and let the feeling sink in. He let out a moan when he felt Castiel starting to fiddle with the button on his jeans. Opening his eyes, he looked at Castiel and gave him a little smile and slight nod, let him know he wanted it as bad as Cas did. Castiel finally got his pants undone- it took him a little bit because he "wasn't used to doing it from this side." Dean chuckled a little and reveled in the feeling of the angel sliding his pants down him. He reached out and pulled the angel's t-shirt up over his head, revealing a toned chest, with a small wound across his abdomen where the angel table had been taken from him.

Carefully, Dean stepped out of his pants and backward toward his bed. He kept his eyes on Castiel's, but all he wanted to do was devour him. His body had begun to glisten a bit with sweat and Dean wanted nothing more that to feel it all over him. His found the edge of his bed and stumbled backwards, pulling Castiel down with him.

His hands traveled up and down Castiel's back, needing to feel every inch of his skin, and Castiel continued to attack his mouth. Neither of them knew how to stop, their need to be together was overwhelming, exciting and new.

"Take your pants off, Cas. I want to feel you against me…. please…" moaned Dean between their entangled lips. Cas sat up and looked down at Dean. The desire and wanting in Dean's eyes nearly floored him. The man below him was beautiful and he couldn't get enough of his panting and writhing and the obvious wanting they shared to please each other. Very slowly Castiel got off of Dean and removed his pants. Then, looking at Dean, he teasingly inched his boxers lower and lower, stopping just above the base of his now very hard cock.

"Mmmm, keep going, Cas…" Dean's breathy request sent chills along Castiel's spine.

Castiel leaned over and whispered into Dean's ear, his lips just slightly brushing against his ear, "Touch yourself for me, Dean. Show me how badly you want me." Dean let out a loud moan and he reached for himself. He began pumping up and down and Castiel smiled.

"That's it, Dean, show me how bad you want it." He slipped his boxers down and freed himself before moving to stand at the foot of the bed. He looked down at Dean and knew he needed to have him. Crouching down, he crawled up the bed, leaving kisses along Dean's body as he went.

"Fuck! Cas!" Dean called out as Castiel slowly licked along the length of him. The warmth of his mouth in contrast to the cold of the bunk was incredible and he knew it wouldn't take much for him to come undone. Castiel's tongue flicked along his shaft, lapping up the drips of pre-cum that had escaped. His breath quickened and his hips involuntarily bucked upward toward Castiel's mouth.

"Dean… I… need you to know how much you mean to me… I would do anything for you…" Castiel barely had the words out before Dean had pulled him up into amazingly passionate kiss. Dean had tried for so long to try and be level-headed about Cas, to always think rationally, but with this kiss, it all went out the window. Castiel began to grind himself against Dean, loving the feeling of them touching in such an intimate way. Neither of them could control the moans escaping their body.

Castiel sat up again and looked at Dean. Dean moved beneath him. "I need you…Cas…" he panted and Castiel was pulled out of the moment. Briefly his mind went to the crypt and the night he betrayed Dean. Dean had whispered these words to him as he beat him, controlled by Naomi. How amazingly different these words sounded to him now and he reached down between their legs to find that soft, tight opening in Dean. Dean gasped at his touch.

Slowly, he began to massage it, Dean's moans grew increasingly louder and Castiel found himself beginning to drip from the combination of Deans sounds and the thought of being inside him. He lowered himself down and ran his tongue along Dean's ass, and Dean caught his breath. This was entirely new for him, and he was a bit surprised at how much he loved it. He had never thought that he would ever want to be with another man, but there was something different about Castiel, and he'd known it from the minute they met.

Dean arched his back and his eyes rolled back in his head as he felt Castiel's warm finger slide inside him.

"Damnit Cas.. that feels… amazing" Dean moaned and Castiel slowly slid another finger inside him. Castiel loved knowing that he was doing this to his friend.

"What do you want me to do, Dean?" His fingers began to move faster as he sucked Dean into his mouth.

"Fuck!" Dean's body convulsed as Castiel's finger grazed over his spot. "I need you, now, Cas. Please… fuck me." He moaned as he gripped the back of Castiel's bobbing head.

Castiel slowly removed his fingers and began to get himself wet enough to enter Dean. He grabbed Dean's legs and propped them up onto his shoulders and positioned himself, just barely touching Dean's hole with his tip. Dean looked up at him, his green eyes were flooded with desire.

Castiel slowly began to push into him, closing his eyes to feel every bit of it.

"Look at me, Cas, I want you to see me." Dean ran his fingers down Castiel's chest and his breath caught as he felt himself being filled. Castiel obeyed and opened is eye. The icy blue sent Dean right near over the edge and he had to focus on holding on. It was too soon.

Castiel continued to push forward until he was completely surrounded by Dean's warmth. it felt amazing. Slowly, he began to thrust into Dean, his moans ringing out, filling the room.

"Fuck, Dean! You feel so good… you're so tight…" Castiel growled down at Dean, who was gripping the sheets so tight he was sure they'd rip. Castiel continued to thrust into Dean, pounding against his ass. He could tell that Dean was close- he was growing tighter around him and it was, in turn, getting Castiel close, too. His hips began to quicken.

"Oh shit, Cas! You're gonna make me…." Dean trailed off as his body began to tense up. A heat was beginning to grow in his stomach. He was barely hanging on.

"Cum for my me Dean…" Castiel begged and slammed into him again. Dean's eyes squeezed shut as his body began to shutter and then release. "Cas!" Dean shouted as he finally came. Castiel reached down and grabbed hold of Dean, pumping him hard until every last bit had drained out. He felt himself growing even harder, knowing that he would fill Dean soon.

"I need to feel you cum, Cas, I need to feel you fill me!" Dean moaned and dug his nails into Castiel's back. The sensation sent him over the edge and with one finally thrust, Castiel exploded. "Aghh, Dean!" he called out as he felt himself surging into the man beneath him, over and over. Dean's nails dug deeper into his back, he returned the favor by cumming even deeper into him.

"Fuck…" he said, collapsing down onto Dean. His body was shaking, waves of residual pleasure rippled through him and Dean. Dean ran his hands through Castiel's sweaty hair and planted a kiss on his forehead. Slowly, Castiel eased himself out of Dean, who let out a moan as he felt the angel leaving him.

Castiel rolled off of Dean and propped himself up on his arm. He looked down at Dean, whose eyes now reflected peace and something he couldn't quite put his finger on- or maybe it was just that as an angel it was an emotion he didn't recognize. He smiled at Dean and leaned in to kiss him. The sweet taste of this man was intoxicating to Cas and he found it hard to pull away from him.

Dean felt the same and he found himself trying to lean into Castiel as he pulled away. He looked at the angel. "Don't stop," he whispered, his voice low and hungry. Castiel gave a little laugh.

"Trust me, Dean, it's the farthest thing from my mind, but Sam… he will be home soon and we might want to uh… not be…like this…" he motioned to their intertwined, naked bodies. Dean gave a smirk, a hint of a smile played at the corners of his mouth. "Fair enough."

Pulling himself up off the bed, he dressed quickly, but not before wincing a bit at the soreness in his lower body. He gathered up Castiel's clothes and tossed them at him. _How am I going to handle this? Shit._ He thought, but then caught a glimpse of Castiel- his eyes were dancing and he was visibly happier. As if he had read his mind Castiel sauntered over with a knowing smile and placed his hands on his hips.

"Not to worry- I'll keep some distance for a few days, slowly get back into your 'good graces' in front of Sam. He will never have to know, Dean." He tilted his face toward Dean and gave him a quick kiss as Sam's foot sets on the metal stairs echoed down the hallway.

"At least for now." Dean responded, giving Castiel a subtle wink. "Hey, close the door on your way out, would ya?" He called after Cas.

"Sure," smiled the angel, "anything you want, Dean." He paused then and looked back over his shoulder. "By the way, I learned that from the pizza man."


End file.
